


Paper Cranes

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three weeks, four days, six hours, and four minutes since Dominque had sent Roxanne a paper crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cranes

It had been three weeks, four days, six hours, and four minutes since Dominque had sent Roxanne a paper crane, and Roxanne had been waiting gloomily every day since then to get one from her favorite cousin. It wasn't that she was upset about not getting a crane thrown at her – she hadn't liked them all that much, and neither had her professors when they turned around too soon and saw one bobbing around her head. The points that they'd lost from Gryffindor each time! But Roxanne missed them because at least that way, she knew Dominique was thinking about her. That she cared enough to bother her. That she was still interested in being friends.

Now, Roxanne just sat unhappily in History of Magic and wished she could get back Dominique's attention. Her cousin had been so distant these past few weeks! And there had been nothing Roxanne could do, because she didn't even know the reason why. Dominique hadn't gotten a new boyfriend (openly, at least; but maybe she was dating someone in secret?). Roxanne would've been fine with that. She would've been crushed in the part inside her that wanted to keep Dom to herself, always and forever, but she would have been fine.

It was just so unfair. She knew she could never have Dom for herself, to date her and kiss her and hold her hand, but she'd always thought they'd at least be friends. What was she supposed to do now?

Just as she was about to give up and fall asleep completely (instead of just resting her face on her hand and dozing a bit) to Professor Binns' comfortingly monotone voice, she felt something hit the back of her head in a very familiar way. She reached behind, her heart in her throat, and her hand clamped around an enchanted paper crane.

She glanced behind her, to the back of the room where latecomers like Dominique always sat, and saw Dominique's grin and wave.

Quickly, she opened the paper. Dominique's handwriting appeared on the page.

_Going to sleep during class? Shame on you!_

Roxanne looked back and glared. Then she sent the crane off with the message, _You've been practically ignoring me for three weeks and that's what you choose to begin with?_

The crane came back with, _Sorry. I should've apologized. I am sorry for ignoring you. I didn't mean to. I was just figuring some things out. _

_I thought you quit wanting to be friends with me,_ Roxanne wrote back, feeling silly.

_Never! You're my best friend._

_What were you figuring out?_

_Just personal things. I realized I was in love with someone, and had been for a while._

Roxanne's heart dropped. _Who?_ she wrote. Was it Dominique's last boyfriend? Was it her bitter (and attractive) rival in Potions?

_I don't know if I should say. You'll be angry._

_I won't._ I'll just be sad, she thought.

_Promise?_

_Promise._ Roxanne spent a few long, agonizing minutes waiting for Dominique's response.

_I think I love you,_ Dominique's elegant handwriting said. There were some things crossed out on the paper, some smudges Roxanne couldn't decipher. Roxanne looked back and saw Dominique's nervous expression and smiled.

_I think I love you too,_ she sent, and watched the crane fly into Dominique.

And then, for the first time in her life, Roxanne left right in the middle of class. She grinned, wide and happy, when she heard someone who could only be Dominique follow her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
